The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth. The fabrication of an integrated circuit (IC) is focusing on the increase the number of the ICs with the miniaturization of the respective ICs in a wafer. An IC device includes various microelectronic components, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). Further, an MOSFET include several components, such as a gate electrode, gate dielectric layer, spacers, and diffusion regions of source and drain regions. Typically, an interlayer dielectric (ILD) layer is deposited to cover the MOSFETs, followed with the electrical connections by forming the contact plugs in the ILD layers connecting the source/drain regions. With the size shrinkage of the IC devices, both of the gate length and the distance between the MOSFETs decrease, which may result in various issues such as contact shorting in the fabrication of the IC device.